


Dragon ball z challenge shy male reader x futa harem

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dom/sub, Epic Battles, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Saiyans, Shyness, Super Saiyan, Wives, husband, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so I am putting out a dragon ball z/super challenge for any good authors who are looking for ideas or inspiration so please give my challenge a chance and check it out.Please leave a comment if you accept my challenge.
Relationships: Shy male reader x futanari harem
Kudos: 6





	Dragon ball z challenge shy male reader x futa harem

Ok so here's the challenge. 

Ok so what if you a 17 year shy male reader was friends with the z fighters and you captured the hearts of multiple futanari who takes you as there lover and husband and they love and adore you and are a little protective of you because of your shyness and you are trained by the z fighters and joins them in there crazy adventures and battles. 

Ok so you the shy male reader futa lovers are perverts but only to you and are little protective and clingy to you and loves eating your cooki g to them your cooking is divine and they love breeding you.

Ok so here's a list of girls who you can choose to be the shy male reader lovers and wives but you can only choose 3 to 5 ok.

Futa Vegeta 

Futa Nappa 

Futa Raditz 

Futa Goku

Futa Chichi 

Futa Bulma 

Futa android 21

Futa Fasha 

Futa Gine

Futa Vados 

Futa Panchy Briefs


End file.
